


Cage Match

by ToxicTraitor



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Other, Public Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25284373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicTraitor/pseuds/ToxicTraitor
Summary: Ryo wants a taste of something exciting so he joins an Underground cage match.  As he takes the punches and electric shocks, it does more than just excite him. With all eyes on him, he'll give the crowd a match that they'll never forget.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cage Match

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a challenge to write for characters/ships that I haven't written before and uhh... this happened. 😅
> 
> I'm sorry to everyone that reads this, God and my mom up in Heaven.

Ryo has been itching for another fight. His last three matches have bored him. None of his opponents have been strong enough to defeat him, they’ve all crumbled at his feet. He wants someone worth the challenge, someone to make his heart race.

That’s how he ended up in the Underground scene. He was told that he’d meet someone worthy here, someone worth his time. 

He wraps his fists with cloth to protect them. If his opponent truly is worth his time, then Ryo wants to take the added precaution to keep his knuckles clean and unmarked. Then he puts on the studded collar and braces they gave to him when he agreed to the match. He can hear the cheering of the crowd as he readies himself. He can hear his cue as they call him to walk into the arena.

It’s a cage match. He’ll fight his opponent in a caged dome to keep the spectators safe while they fight. The crowd is filled with people dressed to the nines, wearing fine jewelry, masquerade masks and designer clothes. Ryo chuckles to himself, feeling like a dog as these rich people pay to watch him fight it out with someone else’s pet.

He hears his opponent before he sees him. The thunderous thumps as his feet hit the ground are nearly enough to shake the room. The man that steps out from the shadows has enough muscles for three men. The pure sight of him is exciting. Finally, a true challenge. 

The first round isn’t much of a round. They both get a few punches in at each other but the crowd is bored. Ryo feels the same way, bored by this fight. There’s no excitement. His opponent is huge but his punches are easy to dodge because he’s so slow.

Ryo taunts his opponent, growing too cocky. It’s all his opponent needs to land one sickening punch into Ryo’s jaw. He tumbles, falling hard to the ground in a daze. The punch itself takes the wind out of him but the electric shock that follows it is something Ryo didn’t expect. He cries out in agony, choking as the electricity courses through his veins. 

He wanted a match that would excite him. Something painful, something heartracing. This… This is it.

He doesn’t have time to stand before his opponent hits him again, knocking him back into the ground. The collar shocks him again, stronger this time. Ryo groans, more out of pleasure rather than pain. He can feel his pants tighten and strain as his cock grows hard.

Another blow and another shock, Ryo thinks he’s going to lose his mind. His hand, almost of its own accord, moves lower to free his cock from its restraints. He rubs it, not caring who witnesses him.

The crowd starts to murmur in shock as they realize what he’s doing. Some murmurs sound pleased by this new development while others are aghast by his actions. Several women fan themselves in the corner, their eyes trained on Ryo.

Ryo manages to stand and face his opponent head on. His opponent’s mouth falls open as his eyes land on Ryo’s cock. 

“Give me more.” Ryo’s begging sounds more like a demand.

Another shock hits him and Ryo falls onto his knees. He rubs his cock harder, moaning to himself as he feels the eyes of the crowd on him. He wants to come as they all watch him. He keeps rubbing as another shock runs through him. This final one is enough to make him come. He spills out all over the ground, shaking from exhaustion. 

Several workers come to collect him and escort him away. He lays in the changing room until he feels recovered enough to head home. As he goes to walk out the door, he’s stopped and asked to come back again the next night. The crowd loves him and they want more. Ryo smirks at the news, thirsting for more himself.


End file.
